<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want To Know Every Part Of You by Ticklishanimeboysaremylife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744521">I Want To Know Every Part Of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife/pseuds/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife'>Ticklishanimeboysaremylife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, The Raven Cycle - Freeform, Tickle fic, Tickling, m/m - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife/pseuds/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan allows Adam to see his tattoo and in the process allows him to see a new side to his boyfriend as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Want To Know Every Part Of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was like a forest sprawled across his skin. Trees reaching up towards his shoulder blades, birds soaring across his ribs, bones and flowers trailing down his spine. A raven was curled in the back of his neck, beak poking into his hairline. The display was beautiful. He was beautiful.</p><p>Adam’s finger traced it delicately, understanding how rare of a moment this was. When he had asked to see his tattoo, to touch it, he had expected Ronan to say no. Instead he had laid down on the couch, shrugging off his shirt and discarding it on the floor of the Barns. Adam sat perched on the edge of his butt, straddling his waist, and admired the sloping landscape of his back.</p><p>“You’re incredible.” He hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but Ronan glanced at him, gaze questioning.</p><p>“Careful Parish. Anymore of that kind of talk and I might start getting the wrong idea.”</p><p>Adam flushed, rolling his eyes. “Fuck you.”</p><p>“How about later?”</p><p>Adam hit him lightly and Ronan chuckled.</p><p>He continued tracing the lines of the tattoo, fascinated by the way it almost seemed to writhe and twist under his fingertips like a living thing. He could feel Ronan relaxing underneath him. His eyes were closed, and he let out a low, satisfied hum. Adam had never seen him like this, so vulnerable and relaxed. It was strange to think that Adam was the reason for it.</p><p>Adam’s fingers trailed downwards, towards the pit of skulls gathered on his lower back, and Ronan tensed beneath him. It was such an imperceptible movement that at first Adam didn’t notice it. But when he remained in that spot, thumbnail scraping across the skull’s chin, Ronan began to squirm, one hand reaching back to bat him away.</p><p>“Not there,” he mumbled, barely awake enough to get the words out. “Tickles.”</p><p>It was obvious Ronan was truly tired or else he never would have uttered those words in Adam’s presence. Adam got an unmistakable glint in his eyes, that unfortunately Ronan couldn’t see in his position.</p><p>“You’re ticklish.” It was a statement, not a question, and Adam continued to tease the small of his back as he spoke with the blunt edges of his nails.</p><p>Ronan’s eyes snapped open, and he glared back at Adam. “Don’t.”</p><p>“Why shouldn’t I?”</p><p>Ronan didn’t respond, only kept staring at him and those hands which were still on his back.</p><p>Adam curled his hands into claw-like shapes, gently scratching at the sensitive skin all around his lower back, occasionally getting at the delicate skin covering his hipbones. Ronan pressed his face into his arms, hands gripping the edges of the couch tightly. He was breathing funny, and Adam grinned as he pinched his hips teasingly.</p><p>“Who would have ever guessed that the great Ronan Lynch was ticklish?” he murmured, crawling his hands up the other boy’s sides. Ronan shuddered, goosebumps prickling down his spine.</p><p>“M’not,” he mumbled into the couch. A reluctant grin was forming on his face that he desperately fought to hide. His arms twitched downwards as Adam played his ribs like the piano. He let out a choked sound that vaguely resembled a laugh when Adam hit a particularly sensitive spot.</p><p>“You know you could stop me at any time.”</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>“Later,” Adam taunted, throwing his words back in his face.</p><p>“Such a comedian.”</p><p>“I must be, or else why would you be laughing?”</p><p>“Fuhuck you.”</p><p>“You’re repeating yourself.”</p><p>The banter went on as Adam’s fingers continued to explore the unknown terrain of Ronan’s skin, savoring each new spot that made Ronan twitch or laugh. His head was bent into the folds of the couch, his neck a subtle arch hiding his grin, but his body responded honestly. He didn’t hold in his laughter once it broke, as Adam would have done, but let it go freely, his body shaking with the effort. That was the thing Adam loved most about him. He was honest, never trying to hide anything from Adam, putting his trust into Adam’s hands willingly without once worrying that Adam would break it. He knew he wouldn’t.</p><p>“You’re beautiful like this,” Adam murmured before he could stop himself, caught up in Ronan’s stumbled laughter as he forced his body to remain in place. He swore he could see Ronan blush, letting out a light scoff at the compliment.</p><p>“You’re loving this,” he responded, choking out a laugh as Adam’s hands darted downwards, squeezing sharply at the mound of his hips. His arms tensed, twitched downwards as if to block the blow, and through some miraculous force of effort stayed above his head.</p><p>“I love that you’re letting me,” Adam amended, returning to his back to trace gentle touches up and down, swirling a bit too light to relax over the soft skin. Ronan huffed, closing his eyes. There was a gentle smile, calm and blissed out, on his face, and his muscles twitched every once in a while whenever Adam got too risky in his exploration. Adam leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the nape of Ronan’s neck. He shuddered, goosebumps prickling along the skin.</p><p>Ronan sat up suddenly and Adam quickly scrambled back at the unannounced weight shift. Ronan stared at him for a moment, a quick, searching gaze that made Adam’s heart stumble in his chest. Then he leaned forward, grabbing him quickly around the waist and pressing him into a heavy kiss.</p><p>As the kiss deepened Adam could feel his body disabling, his normal apprehensions slowing down as he relaxed into the feeling of Ronan’s mouth on his. The hands around his waist slid a tad bit higher, and soon both hands rested on his sides, still and waiting. Ronan pulled back, barely an inch away, and it was the moment that Adam registered the shit-eating grin on his face that he realized he was fucked.</p><p>“I wonder,” Ronan said, fingers readjusting and tightening on his skin. “If you’re ticklish as well.”</p><p>Adam’s pulse quickened in his throat, his skin tingling with the threat of touch, and a part of him thrummed with unconcealed energy. He felt reckless. It was new feeling for him, but it was becoming more familiar the more time he spent with Ronan. “Why don’t you find out?”</p><p>The shark’s grin widened. “My pleasure.”</p><p>In seconds Adam was gasping and writhing on the couch, spluttering over held-in laughter as Ronan’s hands waltzed a savage dance up his sides. Each touch was ruthless and effective and Adam’s resistance soon broke, wild, uncontrollable giggles and snorts, head thrown back as his hands desperately pushed at the hands bringing him to ruin.</p><p>“Did you know,” Ronan said conversationally, not noticing or not caring that Adam was dying underneath him. “That you fucking giggle?”</p><p>“Nohoho I d-dohon’t!” Adam protested, giggling ironically.</p><p>“Fuckin’ liar.” Ronan’s hands shot down to his hips and Adam almost died on the spot. The sheer bolt of feeling that zapped through his body was enough to make him spring forward, grabbing Ronan’s hands and stopping the charade immediately.</p><p>Ronan raised an eyebrow, a single question contained in that one gesture. Adam panted, suddenly out of breath, and warned, “Not there.” His hands only gripped Ronan’s wrists, and he watched the hands still rested on his hips apprehensively.</p><p>Ronan watched him musingly for a moment and squeezed once more, delighting in Adam’s startled shriek, before letting go. “So you can dish it out, but you can’t take it?”</p><p>“Fuck you.” Adam leaned against his side, his breathing gradually slowing to match Ronan’s. Ronan himself tossed a glance down at the boy now pressed up against him, and threw an arm around his shoulder, choosing to ignore the flush currently gracing his cheeks.</p><p>They fell asleep like that, paralyzed by each other’s body heat, leaving a very disgruntled Declan to find them later. Ronan cussed him out and Adam listened patiently, but in the end he didn’t mind because it meant afterwards he could catch Ronan’s eye and exchange one of those sparkling smiles he so rarely gave out.</p><p>Adam found that he didn’t mind a lot of things if he got to see that smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me at my tumblr: https://happyandticklish.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>